Real Virtuality
by SpyofSorrow
Summary: R to be safe! A Matrix-like HP story. It’s the Final war, and everyone is involved. No one is who they seem. Warning: Slash, BoyxBoy, death, blood, & s’more. Pairings: RonDraco, GinnyColin, NevillePansy. Also features: Percy, Lockhart, OC, etc.
1. Chapter One

Author: NJ  
  
Titel: Real Virtuality  
  
Rated: PG-13 - R  
  
Description: A Matrix-like HP story. It's the Final war, and everyone is involved. No one is who they seem. Pairings: Ron/Draco, Ginny/Colin, Neville/OC. Also features: Percy, Lockhart, OC, Cho etc.  
  
Warning: Slash, BoyxBoy, death, blood, & s'more. Not Beta'd, sorry.  
  
Copyright: Everything of HP belongs to JK. I don't own it. Nor do I own the ideas from the Matrix. Just own the plot and the OC's. No need to sue. ***********************  
  
Real Virtuality  
  
Chapter One  
  
##AD 2002 24th September 16:23##  
  
It's a stone. Just a stone. Nothing special. Except maybe that it blinks and looks really pretty. And there was a wise saying: Not all that shines is gold. Or at least something like that. What had she to lose by picking it up? And pick up she did. The stone felt cold, looked black, shiny. Boring. And yet, she could hear something. Something whispered. Like the wind, in that Pocahontas movie, telling her something. To make a wish. Her deepest desire. To want it, now. Oh, she knew what she wanted.  
  
She wanted to grow old, be happy, have a family. Something everyone wanted, though not everyone wished to admit it. She would like to want that. But she knew something would stop her from doing that. Something big, and dark. Secret. Her wish would never come true, and she knew it. She knew what she wanted, as she held the stone tightly in her hand.  
  
She sighed as she walked on and dropped the stone. But why would she believe in wishes? Not a prayer of hers had been heard, no one had come to rescue her. And what could this little stone do for her? She had her duty, and a mission. It was time to go for action.  
  
##AD 2003 22nd August 7:44##  
  
A young boy with a brown bowl-cut sat down on a large table in a grand hall. He ate his breakfast. Actually, he gobbled it up. He had to go soon. He looked around, making sure he had picked up all his fallen books and objects, cleaned the table of his spills, or removed anything that showed signs of that he was there.  
  
"My name is Neville Longbottom."  
  
He saw the zipper of his bag was broken. He quickly looked around, seeing everyone was distracted with their own things. He bent down and got out a small tool from his pocket. He switched it on, producing a small beam. He aimed it on the broken object, and in a second it was fixed.  
  
"People see me as clumsy, silent, a bit of a goof but nicely normal."  
  
He checked the zipper again. Good. He wanted to go. Not because he would be late for classes. In fact, he would always come late. Teachers think he's got a problem with his timing. But he had his reasons. And his reason was good, yet not to be understood or explained.  
  
"I know things other don't know I do, and they don't know either."  
  
He did have dreams like this. That he was in the large hall, and he was peacefully eating, minding his own business. And then, he sees two figures enter. However, he couldn't make out their shape. But his mind told him, is that they were here. And they were here to get him.  
  
"Like a chameleon, I blend in with the crowd, and do things so others think I'm incapable of knowing what I know."  
  
It was just a dream. That's all. But he knew better. He knew this wasn't a dream. He knew who those people were. And this could happen to him, in real life. Well, as real as it seemed anyway. So he picked up his bag and went away, so he could tell himself that he would never get caught in this matter.  
  
"For they may not know. Some things are just not to be revealed to the mindless crowd."  
  
##AD 2003 22nd August 20:36##  
  
A redhead with freckles walked through a dark hall. He had just served his detention, for getting into trouble with a 'fellow schoolmate'. He sighed. Sometimes, there just wasn't any justice. But the deed was done, and the punishment served. So now, it was time to return to his dorm.  
  
"I am Ron Weasley."  
  
It was late. This wasn't his fault, they had made him clean a whole room without using magic. Now he was eager to get back, his hands sore from cleaning. He would've gotten back to his dorm and slept, if it hadn't been for that strange noise on the corner. His curiosity took over and he headed for that direction, in a cautious matter.  
  
"I'm just an average boy in a school. A schoolboy."  
  
He heard a bit of shouting, but mainly someone struggling. He turned and watched how he saw 2 figures battling each other with just their hands. At one point, one of them fell down to the floor. A girl, with Hufflepuff clothing. Then, the other took an axe from the harness on the wall and swung it at the girl.  
  
"I'm not that wealthy, but I'm happy. I have a loving family, and friends."  
  
Without thinking, the redhead just grabbed his wand and aimed it for the other. As soon as the curse hit the other, suddenly, the area started flashing. Instead of solid colors, he saw transparent areas with straight lines, changing color every time he blinked.  
  
"So, I'm what you would call normal. A happy go-lucky. Just plain."  
  
The Hufflepuff shouted something he couldn't hear. Before he could ask, his arm got pulled by her. He saw how a metal object suddenly appeared around her hand. She pressed a button, and at that point, he got a sinking feeling in his stomach and a spin in his head. He blacked out.  
  
"Then how did I get involved in this?"  
  
##AD 2003 20:48##  
  
A blonde boy lay on a bed. He stared up to the dark ceiling, with his eyes wide open. He didn't know what to think. He didn't want to think. He just wanted to stare at the ceiling as if he were staring at a TV. A muggle thing he had once seen and was fascinated by. It fascinated muggles too.  
  
"I am known as Draco Malfoy."  
  
He had gone down for some evening fun. He had tricked a certain redhead to get detention, even though he was hoping he'd get his friends involved too. However, that didn't work. Still, he thought it would be nice to go taunt the one that did get the detention. He should have known something was wrong that night.  
  
"My parents are rich and give me things anyone would have wanted, yet I'm not satisfied."  
  
It was as if the walls and the floor was trembling. Everything seemed to be scared. He felt a bit scared too, but he just wanted to have his fun. After all, what was the worst thing that could happen? Now he wished he hadn't thought that. He had finally reached the ground floor, after some hassle with the stairs. Now to look for the redhead.  
  
"I've always wanted more. But after what I've seen, I wish I had less."  
  
He found him alright, and he was heading this way. He smiled. This was going to be easy. Suddenly, the boy was distracted by something else. He turned around the corner to watch what was happening. All he caught was Ron attacking someone else, a girl yelling him to go away and lights flashing everywhere. He saw the floor and walls changing.  
  
"Less knowledge, so I'd still have pride over my possessions. But it's too late."  
  
He had thought this was just some image projecting off the curse that the redhead had casted. A wall next to him looked like he could go through it. He put his hand through. Expecting to hit something solid, he just felt thin air. He panicked and pulled his hand back. Then, he got sucked in, just like the redhead. He then fell on a soft bed, with a ceiling on top but no walls.  
  
"There is nothing as mind-changing as knowledge."  
  
##TBC.  
  
****************** So, tell me what you think of it? Next chapter coming soon! Gimme some reviews Plz! ~NJ 


	2. Chapter Two

Author: NJ  
  
Title: Real Virtuality  
  
Rated: PG-13 - R  
  
Description: A Matrix-like HP story. It's the Final war, and everyone is involved. No one is who they seem. Pairings: Ron/Draco, Ginny/Colin, Neville/Pansy. Also features: Percy, Lockhart, OC's, Cho etc.  
  
Warning: Slash, BoyxBoy, death, blood, & s'more. Not Beta'd, sorry.  
  
Copyright: Everything of HP belongs to JK. I don't own it. Nor do I own the ideas from the Matrix. Just own the plot and the OC's. No need to sue.  
  
***********************  
  
Real Virtuality  
  
Chapter Two  
  
##AD 2003 22nd August 20: 51##  
  
A hard slam. That really hurt. Ron gained his conscience and found himself lying on a cold grey floor.  
  
"I see you're awake."  
  
Ron quickly looked up. There was that Hufflepuff girl again. The one he'd been trying to rescue. Now she looked menacing to him. Weren't heroes supposed to be rewarded? He looked around. There were no walls, yet there was a floor and a ceiling. And a bed. With on top.  
  
"Malfoy!?"  
  
Draco got up. He looked just as puzzled as Ron. Before Ron could ask where he was, a flash blinded him, and suddenly, a boy his age and uniform walked towards them. The flash disappeared. Ron's eyes focused and he gasped. He was facing Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Why did you bring him here?!"  
  
Neville didn't sound like he always sounded like. No nervousness, not that little amazement he seemed to hear, nor that innocence. He was serious, hard and cold. Ron shivered.  
  
"I had to. He'd seen the Cyber."  
  
Neville looked shocked, then his face grew stern again.  
  
"I'll handle this." He got Ron's collar and pulled him up.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Ron yelled. But Neville took no notice.  
  
"Listen. You too Malfoy."  
  
Draco had been silent the whole time, shocked but aware, and listened steady to Neville's words.  
  
"You will only hear this once, and never again. You make the choice, and it is you who must live by it. I can make you forget all this, all the strange things you've seen, and let you live on a peaceful happy life. Or you could come with us and know the truth, at expense of risking everything you have. Make the choice now."  
  
Ron was silent but his mind was ticking. What was this? Where was he? And this choice. The truth? He'd love to know it. But he wouldn't mind living a peaceful happy life. But yet, he was somewhere he'd never thought of, with a person of whom he'd never expected it to hear it from. His mind was dying to know more. And without knowing what he'd get himself into, Ron made his choice.  
  
"I will come with you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Those words came from Draco Malfoy. There was a hesitance in his voice. He may have not wanted to come, but he needed to know. Just like Ron.  
  
AD 2003 22nd August 20: 59  
  
Neville sighed. They always do this. Curiosity kills more than just the cat. Why do they always choose the truth? The hardest way? He knew Ron and Malfoy were going to regret his choice. He'd love to just erase Ron's and Malfoy's memory here and then, but it would stand against everything they believed in. Choice was a harsh lesson of life, and experience its cruel teacher.  
  
"Fine. Follow me."  
  
The boys and the girl followed Neville into another room, where there seemed to be no walls, ceiling, floor, no sky or earth just plain nothing. Everything was black, and it seemed they were walking on it. Another girl stood there, waiting for them.  
  
"Hello girls! I want you to show these boys the truth. Like you have with me."  
  
"WHAT!? Are you insane Longbottom? You can't bring in newcomers now! The Final War is afoot!"  
  
"Just do it okay? Think of it as more soldiers." And with that, he disappeared.  
  
The other girl sighed. "He just doesn't listen. But you'll (and him too) live to regret it anyway." She grinned. Ron felt uncomfortable. Draco had crossed his arms again.  
  
"My name is Epsilon. And that one there, is Pi." The first girl waved shyly.  
  
"We're Cybers. Rebels, really. We have the ability to take human forms. Or at least, what you'd call humans. You are actually toys. Pawns. Created by Cybers in a game of Earth. Made to experiment by testing your emotions, playing with your feelings."  
  
Ron blinked hard. Excuse me? Was this some joke? Some weird play he had landed in?  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
Pi then stepped forward.  
  
"I wish. Then we'd all be out of this nightmare."  
  
"I'm doing the talking here Pi!!" Epsilon yelled. Pi retreated.  
  
"We're what you would call rebels, indeed. We wished not to join in this game, we wished to free the game: Earth. Now we're hunted too."  
  
This was too weird for words. How could this be?  
  
Suddenly, Malfoy talked.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"Huh?" Epsilon reacted surprised.  
  
"I said, prove it! Show us!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
AD 2003 22nd August 21:18  
  
"Pi, turn on the metamorpher."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do it!"  
  
Pi sighed, and again that metal glove around her hand appeared. She clenched her hand. Suddenly, everything started to wobble, and suddenly they felt a burning sensation. Ron couldn't see.  
  
The boys screamed, as they felt their flesh being torn off. The pain it caused was awful.  
  
"Don't worry now. Soon, you'll see your true form!"  
  
Ron's vision returned to him. He didn't feel any different than before. Then he saw his hands. His eyes widened. He was a robot. A machine! A metallic surface with all kinds of lines, that now and then sent a light to another place. He was covered with those lights. He felt his face. Metal, and his eyes was one big red glowing slit. Only his hair was still the same. He turned to Draco, who was experiencing the same thing.  
  
"This is who you really are. This is what all humans are! Machines! Created by the Cybers in a game they call 'Earth'."  
  
Draco couldn't believe it. Was this really who he was. He then saw Epsilon had changed too. She wasn't a robot, nor a human. She had round flat ears, and her eyes were long oval shaped slits, glowing dark-green. Her skin was white and her thick multiple-braided hair was a shade of pale-blue. Her whole body was covered in a fishnet suit, and on top of it she wore a black tank top. She had short grey pants and tall sturdy boots with spikes. On her arms she wore broad red elastic bands.  
  
"Amazed, human? Well, this is how all Cybers look. Except a difference. You see this elastics on my arms? The red ones? Well, normal Cybers, the ones who make these games, wear black ones. However, those who refuse to live under the Cyber code have to wear red ones. And you can't take them off. They are a sign that say you are a rebel. And once you are a rebel, you can't go back."  
  
"And now you are involved. And you must fight with us. And if you fail- Well, let's just say that the gun on your head starts to look mighty nice."  
  
Epsilon laughed maniacally, throwing her head back, tossing her braided hair, rifle gun on her shoulder. Pi had changed too, and looked just like Epsilon, only smaller and with green thin braids. She just stood there, rubbing her red bands, looking nervous and confused. Scared.  
  
##TBC.  
  
******************  
  
Well, that's all for now, more action (and possibly the forming of couples) later! Cya! NJ 


End file.
